Roses Are Red
by RainbowUnicornPoops
Summary: Ginny has settled down with her own little flower shop on the Welsh coast, but with a new and rather important customer, could things head in an unexpected direction?


_A story I may actually finish? I do really hope so..._  
_Not really written anything in a long time due to exams and such so might be a bit rough at the beginning but bare with me._  
_This chapter may be a little shorter than the rest but I'm hoping you'll all still enjoy it!_  
_Anyway, here we go and hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Thank you very much, pleasure doing business with you!" The red head smiled to her most recent customer as they turned from the counter and strolled from her little countryside shop, bouquet of flowers in hand.  
Ginny let out a brief sigh as she glanced up to the vibrantly coloured, flower shaped clock on the wall. Pushing a few loose strands of her red, Weasley trademark hair from her face, she glanced at the time. It was half an hour until she could finally go home and get some rest.  
Thinking back to herself, it was quickly nearing a year since she'd opened up her little flower shop on the Welsh Coast.  
Hoping to move over to Holyhead to join the Harpies soon became an impossible dream for her after falling from her broom during the trials and breaking numerous bones in the process. Although she recovered from the injuries after some time, she didn't want to risk it all again. After all, she got off lightly with her injuries the last time. If it all happened again, it could been fatal.  
However, she had already fallen in love with and bought a little cottage close to the beach up in the North of Wales and it would've been a shame to have moved back home so instead she decided to try her hand at something new and open herself a little flower shop in the village just down the road.  
She found a cute little place for rent near to the beach with crisp white walls and a soft red coloured wooden door. Two quite large windows with frames to match the door stood either side of it, making the shop front perfectly symmetrical.  
The windows both showed off the shop name in a bold, yet pretty red font, outlined in black to ensure they stood out against all the bright and colourful flowers in the window display. A picture of a single rose sat underneath the name, appropriate to the name of course though, 'Roses Are Red...'.  
The inside wasn't too big but it was enough. Three rooms were tucked inside the little building, a small bathroom and a storage room to the back and a slightly larger room at the front for the actual shop itself. But the inside of the shop clearly needed some loving attention right now as the walls were still a slightly off-white colour as she hadn't had the time or spare money to repaint them herself since buying the shop. A little wooden counter was almost up against the back wall, housing a small cash register, a notebook filled with orders and phone on top of it. Behind the counter sat a small and regularly used cushioned chair, decorated with flowers, which could usually be seen with a book tossed into it. After all, Ginny had to keep the long days occupied somehow.  
The sound of the bell tinkling as someone entered the quaint little shop hastily brought her back to reality. The woman looked about Ginny's age, maybe a little older. She had very dark hair that was curled into perfect ringlets and stood out against her smooth and pale skin. She was rather tall, well compared to Ginny anyway, and was wearing a summery, red, knee-length, strapless dress and silvery sandals. She smiled politely to the possible customer and began to speak, "Welcome!" She tried to sound enthusiastic but the day was dragging on and it was becoming near to impossible to seem eager right now. "How can I help you?"  
The dark haired woman looked over to her and politely shook her head, "I'm just looking, thank you." She then turned back to look at the flowers on display.  
"That's fine. Just let me know if you need anything." Ginny smiled in response to the woman before moving to sit back down behind the counter, picking up the book she was currently reading.  
Ten or so minutes passed and as Ginny glanced up, she saw the woman was still there. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" She asked, trying not to sound pushy.  
The woman quickly turned around. "Oh. I guess a little help couldn't hurt really." She nodded as she replied before turning back to the flowers. "I'm having quite a hard time deciding really," the woman admitted to her. "You really do have some wonderful flowers here."  
Ginny stood from her chair, placing her book back down, before walking round to the front of the counter. "Thank you," She replied to the compliment. "All of my flowers are grown in my garden." She explained as she stepped over to the woman. Reaching her hand our in a slightly formal way, she introduced herself. "Ginevra Weasley. Well Ginny is just fine really."  
The woman was a little reluctant to introduce herself at first but after a reassuring smile from Ginevra - Ginny, she shook the young woman's hand "Tori Littlewood. Pleasure to meet you."  
"Pleasure to meet you too." Ginny politely replied. "So what is it you're looking for? Anything in particular?" She asked, walking over to one of the window displays and quickly correcting some of the flowers that had fallen slightly before walking back over to her new found friend.  
"In a few days, me and my boyfriend are celebrating five years together. We always have a nice little meal at home and such. Wanted to get some nice flowers for him too." Tori explained to her, taking another look around the shop. "I've come all the way over from London to try and find something nice. Heard about you from a friend of mine a month or two ago and thought it would be nice to take a look myself." She added on quickly.  
"You've travelled quite a way to get here then. I hope that I can get you what you need." Ginny replied, chuckling a little as she stepped over to the other side of the room. "These would do you perfectly," she added, carefully picking up a vase of both red and white roses. "They smell absolutely divine too." She pointed out, walking back over to Tori.  
The pale woman leant forward to smell the roses for herself before looking back to Ginny with a pleased smile. "They're absolutely perfect. Thank you so much!"  
Ginny grinned in relief. "That's fantastic. So glad you like them." She spoke, walking over to the counter and reaching for something to wrap them up in.  
"Thank you so much for the help." Tori said to Ginny with a relieved look on her face. "If it wasn't for you I would've ended up looking for something at the last minute and it wouldn't have been anywhere near as nice as these are."  
"Its nothing, really. Just an ordinary day for me really. At least you weren't one of those people who are impossible to please." The redhead responded, rolling her eyes as she finished wrapping the flowers up in a dark coloured paper, so the red and white flowers would stand out more. "That would be twenty pounds please." She added in, placing the roses down on the counter.  
"Oh, yes. Almost forgot about that." Tori chuckled slightly as she reached into her bag, pulling out a crisp £20 note and handing it over before picking up the bouquet.  
"Pleasure doing business with you." Ginny smiled softly to her as she pushed the money into the till.  
"No problem." Tori replied, turning and heading for the door. "Maybe if I end up getting married then you could arrange the flowers for me?" She turned as she reached the door.  
"Putting the pressure on me or what?" Ginny giggled. "Thanks for coming!"  
"G'bye." The dark haired woman replied before disappearing from the shop.  
Ginny flopped back into her chair with a sigh, her eyes flicking to the clock once again. Five o'clock. Closing time. Finally. She stood back up and pulled her wand from her pocket, flicking it and locking the doors before flicking it once again and causing window shutters to drop down and the lights to turn off.  
'Another day done and gone.' She thought to herself as she picked up her book and apparated from the shop and back home to her little cottage.

* * *

_Hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter! Not really gotten into the main plot as you can tell right now but I promise you I'll get to that real soon._  
_Like I said, the other chapters will be longer than this one too hopefully. Just wanted to get Ginny introduced and such. Oh and promise I didn't just introduce you to some pointless character either ;)_  
_Enjoyed? Review! Would help me out loads!_


End file.
